Star Wars: Vigilante
by Valjuen Ziro Sidert
Summary: It had been a hundred years since the death of Darth Vader. Yet the war raged on between the Jedi and the Sith - until the people grew weary of their conflict. Force-users had a bad reputation, and it had gotten worse in the past few years. Now, Force-users are put in quarantine - Jedi or Sith - on the fear that they may become too powerful for the galaxy to handle…


**Kaldahan 105 ABY**

He looked forward. The boy was only 11 years old, but he had gained an extensive knowledge of the land he lived in. He looked down from the branches of the tall tree he was perched in to his father. His mother died to the ruthless creatures of this planet.

Now he thought about his mother, he heard a whisper.

'I need your help.' he heard. He looked around, searching for whoever spoke the words. He saw no one.

 **Kaldahan, 107 ABY**

The cabin stood there in the forest, built around a tall tree, cloaked by the snow coming down upon it. The light from the fireplace inside shone outside the windows. Inside the house, a corellian father spoke tales of old to his son.

'…and he was then forced into hiding.'

'What happened next, Father?' Kaleth asked.

'That's a story for another time. But at the present, you must go to bed.' said the father, Burrel.

Kaleth walked out of the lounge room - that served as a dining room as well - to his small bedroom. On his wall, he had a sculpture he made of wood of a Lightsaber. He'd grown up fantasising about the Jedi, wishing he himself was one.

He looked outside his window and saw the X-Wing outside. _Someday, I'm going to do something important._ He told himself.

 ** _Four Hours Later…_**

Kaldahan was home to many ferocious beasts. One type was the Yutikra - panther-like animal, but white as the snow it walked upon. They traveled in packs - and hunted the same way.

They came upon the cabin. They hadn't eaten in two days and were starving.

They ran at the house and began clawing at the doors and windows. Burrel awoke and grabbed an E-11 and walked into the lounge room. 'KALETH!' he yelled. His son awoke and looked out the window to see the pack of Yutikras attacking. He put on his clothes - knee high boots, light grey trousers, a white Yutikra fur coat, and a white shirt over a cream shirt, and a white scarf.

He opened a cabinet, and a wooden box was there. He opened that and retrieved the content within - a Lightsaber older than the Empire. He climbed up a ladder to the roof.

'Kaleth, stay high!' his father yelled. Kaleth followed the order and kept climbing to the top of the tree. He sat in the branches and looked down. He heard the blaster fire and cries of the invading Yutikras…then…

'AAAAAARRGHHH!' Burrel screamed. He was bitten on his leg. He aimed the gun at the head of that Yutikra, then pounced on by another Yutikra. They overcame him, and feasted upon his corpse…while the son waited in the branches.

 ** _One Hour and a Half Later…_**

Kaleth had waited in the branches for a while now, and had realised that the Yutikra had gone. He climbed down into the cabin, and saw the blood stains and bones over the floor. The Yutikras had truly feasted. A flood of tears came into Kaleth's eyes as he realised he was alone in this forest. His father - the only family he had left - was now gone forever. He collapsed to the ground, staring at the pool of blood.

'Your father can be avenged.' he heard. Where did the voice come from? Who's voice was it? It was like a whisper.

'Who are you? Why do I keep hearing your voice?' Kaleth asked.

'Come find me.' the voice said.

Kaleth walked outside the cabin. He heard the voice speaking as it went away toward the mountains, 'In time, you will be great, but in order for that to happen, we must begin.'

'Begin what?' Kaleth asked.

'Your training.' the voice answered. Suddenly, a Yutikra pounced toward Kaleth, who successfully jumped out of the way and turned his Lightsaber on, the purple ray of light extending from the steel hilt, wrapped around with a thin leather strap. The Yutikra stopped and slowly backed away.

'Go away! GO!' Kaleth ordered it. The Yutikra shreiked loudly, signalling for others to come to it's aid. It then pounced at the young boy, of whom quickly disembowelled it quickly. Several others came to feast on the young orphan. But he was filled with emotion. He made quick use of the ancient weapon with two of the Yutikras, then the third jumped at him, but the jaw couldn't snap shut when he was in biting distance. The Yutikra couldn't move. Then Kaleth stabbed it through with his blade.

'What just happened!? Why couldn't it bite!?' Kaleth yelled.

'Because of you, Kaleth.' A figure appeared. It was slightly translucent, and had a blue aura. 'You, like many before you, have the Force.'

'This-This can't be real! It's just a dream! A nightmare!' Kaleth yelled.

'Go to the Mirabeau Spaceport. From there will your journey advance.' the figure said.

'What!? Who the hell are you!?' Kaleth asked loudly.

'May the Force be with you.' the ghost disappeared.


End file.
